Natalia's Safegaurd
by Letterless
Summary: After being betrayed by the one she had loved, Natalia must find the strength to regain what's left of her sanity. M for mature content. Maybe lemon. Maybe a little language. AmexBel AmericaxBelarus NataliaxAlfred


"No!" Natalia reached for her knife but it was knocked from her desperate, grasping hand as she was thrown onto the dirty cement. The man was strangely quiet as he tore off her dress. She realized what his intentions were, making her panic and struggle. _No. no this can't be happening. NO. _Excruciating, unbearable pain flooded her body. Natalia struggled to find something to cling to, but there was only the cold cement, scratching her hands and breaking her nails. A painful scream was elicited from her rose lips as he painfully entered her. It seemed like an eternity since Natalia had been walking home from the UN meeting. His cold, rough hands felt like they were everywhere on her body. She tried to plea, tried to beg for it to end, but all that came out were small, incoherent cries.

The man grunted as he finished, standing up and zipping up his pants. She struggled to lift her head. She had to see who it was. Before he disappeared around the corner of the alley he had dragged her into, he turned around and tossed her back the knife he had grabbed. The knife skidded to her side. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Ivan," she could barely whisper, the shock left her speechless.

It hurt. It hurt more than the physical pain. It hurt more than anything she had ever felt before. She had been fighting for his love and affection all her life. How could this happen? And she had just come to terms that he would never love her like she had loved him. Natalia was beginning to move on. It was too much. Her head spun as she rolled on her side and vomited onto the unforgiving ground. _Monster. _The word rung in her head as she sobbed loudly, waiting for the pain to subside. Shreds were all that were left of her beautiful blue dress. It would have to do. Natalia slowly slipped into it, being careful not to make any sudden movements.

Just as she had sat up, dressed to her fullest capabilities, she head the _click clack _of heels on cement. Then, Elizaveta passed by, but stopped frozen, staring at Natalia. The expression of sheer terror on Natalia's face was hard to miss. The Hungarian ran over to help her but noticed Natalia flinch before she had the chance to wrap her arms around her.

~o-0-o~

"Mam, would you mind telling me what happened," the nurse asked with a soft voice. Natalia didn't give her any sign of recognition; she just stared blankly at a picture hung on the white wall of a log cabin in the middle of a snow storm. She could feel herself trembling violently, as if she was in that snow storm with no warmth and no hope. "Is there anyone we can call for you?" Natalia just stared, her violet eyes looking as cold as ever.

~o-0-o~

Elizaveta waited nervously, listening to the dial tone on the other line, before it went off to an automated female voice telling her to leave a message after the beep. Cursing, she hung up. Liz paused for a second before calling once again. This time, there was an answer

"Da," Ivan asked, sounding irritable.

"You're sister's in the hospital," Liz replied in a serious tone.

"Oh? Which one?" Ivan didn't even sound the least bit concerned.

"Natalia." She felt herself begin to get angry.

There was a long pause. "Did she say who did it?"

"No, she hasn't spoken yet. Can you pick her up?"

"Niet, I'm busy." And with that, he hung up.

Liz growled and slammed the phone on the receiver when something hit her. _I don't remember telling him what happened to Natalia. _

~o-0-o~

Alfred had been waiting in front of Natalia's house for hours. He felt as though he was getting sick. His palms were sweaty, his heart pounding. What if something happened to her? What if she got kidnapped? What if she got hit by a car? He whimpered at the thought of losing her. Then, he saw a car driven by a woman pull into the driveway. The woman who he noticed was Elizaveta was helping Natalia out of the car and to the front door. _What's wrong with Natty? _Alfred squinted through his glasses when Elizaveta looked around, her eyes locking on his precious Mustang. He ducked down, heart ready to jump out of his chest. By the time he looked back up, they were already in the house, door closed. The windows lit up with a yellow glow as the lights were turned on.

~o-0-o~

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" Elizaveta touched Natalia's shoulder gently, causing the blonde woman to flinch.

"I'll be fine. Go home to Rodreich. He's probably worried about you, anyways," she mumbled, staring at the floor.

Elizaveta sighed. "I can call him, it wouldn't be a problem."

"No! Please! I want to be left alone!" Natalia's voice broke.

Elizaveta nodded worriedly before she reluctantly. Natalia heard the door close and shook. Tryign to comfort herself, she wrapped her arms around her own waist. She often did this to reassure herself things would be alright, that she always had herself. It didn't work. She felt dirty, filthy, worthless. _I need to take a shower. _When she tried to stand up, she fell to the ground, sobbing.

~o-0-o~

Alfred watched as Elzaveta pulled out of the driveway and disappeared around the corner. He got out of his car and walked quickly to the door, knocking softly on the wood. Natalia and Alfred were never really friends, nor enemies. They acknowledged each other in the least, however Alfred cared for Natalia more than anything or anyone. "Natalia," He called gently, but loud enough to be heard through the door. "Can I please come in?" There was no answer. He had to see her. The curiosity was eating away at him. Carefully, he opened the door which had been left carelessly unlocked. It felt oddly cold in the house. Maybe it was her native climate. He walked into the sitting room cautiously.

There she was, on her hands and knees, sobbing. The mere idea of someone as strong and cold as Natalia crying was absolutely unthinkable. What was Elizaveta thinking, leaving Natalia all alone? He knelt by her side, not sure what to say or what to do. "N-Nat? Do you need help?"

She stopped crying and lowered her head. "Get away from here, Alfred," she mumbled in a trembling voice.

"I'm not going to leave you alone," he frowned and touched her pale, shaking hand as gently as he could.

She snatched her hand close to her body. "Are you deaf I said leave me alone you idiot!" She screamed, unstable.

Alfred frowned and stood up with a sigh. "What happened," he whispered before picking her up with ease. She screamed and flailed, struggling for him to let her go, like a cat refusing a bath.

"Don't touch me!" She sobbed. "Please," she whispered, her voice cracking. Natalia stopped struggling. Her arms and legs went limp as tears slid down her stained cheeks.

America stood, the frail woman in his arms. He set her down onto her feet, her body leaning against his. "I'm not going to hurt you." His words shrunk into soft whispers in her ear. "But whoever did this to you, I will make them suffer. I swear."

Natalia responded with a small nod before her knees gave out again, eyes closing. Alfred reached out quickly and caught her before she could hit the ground. She was out cold. "I'll take care of you," he swore to her unconscious body. "You don't have to be alone anymore."

* * *

_Sorry for the lame title. This story was written by two people on a bus going to see fishies, so there were many disagreements along the way, but alas, here we are. Thank you to all the teachers who didn't notice us writing and M fanfiction and later allowing me to join band. _

_Anywho, thank you for reading and it would be much appreciated if we had input so we could agree on something for once, besides the fact that America and Belarus are fucking awesome together. _

_Ciao for now you lovely sack of buttery nipples~ 3_


End file.
